The Forgotten Sister
by GGMJ
Summary: Lloyd has a sister, the only problem is that he doesn't know that. She was taken by his father when she was a child and influenced to become evil. Can Sensei Wu and his Ninja team bring her back to her senses before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Fateful Day

**Hey guys, I decided to fix up my story a little bit, and post a new chapter while I'm at it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you guys think ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Fateful Day**

It was a normal day, like any other day, the sky was blue, and the sun was shining. All of a sudden, a crash from the monastery of the First Spinjitzu Master was heard. His older son, Garmadon was trying to steal the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu. His younger son, Wu was trying to stop his brother from stealing the weapons he and his brother promised to protect from evil.

' _Flashback ….. When Garmadon and his brother were younger, they were in the courtyard of the monastery, sparring with two special katana that their father had specially crafted. To Wu's dismay, Garmadon had knocked out his katana from his hand, throwing it over the wall. He told his younger brother to retrieve his katana, otherwise their father would be very upset, but he refused to go over the wall. So Garmadon went to retrieve his brother's katana telling him, "Never put off tomorrow what can be done today". As he reached for his brother's blade, snake appeared from the bush and bit him on his hand rendering him unconscious. Little did father or brother know, that very snake would go on to become the Great Devourer, or that his son would eventually become the evil-hate filled Lord Garmadon. Flashback ends'….._

" _I'm afraid those are for display only,"_ Wu said to his brother.

" _Hmm...Tell me, what good is a weapon if all it's used for is collecting dust?"_ Garmadon replied in a cool and even tone.

 _Don't be a fool, Garmadon!_ _Father_ _warned that their power's beyond any one man..._

" _Father was the fool! All my life, you were treated as the better son since you hadn't been the one bitten by a snake who turned out to be the Great Devourer. You got anything and everything you could have ever wanted."_

" _How dare you speak so lowly of father! We made him a promise! He did care about you! I didn't get everything I wanted. I was in love with Misako and you knew it! You were jealous that she was starting to spend more time with me and you took her from me. If that wasn't enough, you started a family with her. You have a son and a daughter, I don't even have the joy of knowing what being a father is like! I will not let you throw all that away for these weapons. They shall not leave this_ _monastery_ _!"_ Wu spat back at Garmadon.

 _"Very well, then I shall destroy it, and all who stand in my way, including you brother" **,**_ Garmadon retorted.

The fight commenced as Garmadon used the Sword of Fire to attack Wu, who fortunately used his bamboo stick to protect himself as the fireball deflected to the rest of the Golden Weapons. Wu then picked up the Scythe of Quakes and the Shurikens of Ice while Garmadon wielded the Sword of Fire and the Nunchucks of Lightning. The fight commenced outside after Wu used the power of the Scythe of Quakes to knock down Garmadon.

" _Put those weapons down!"_ Wu shouted

 _"You mean like this?"_ Garmadon said smirking.

Garmadon tried to put down Wu, but Wu ends up defending himself with the weapons he is holding. The combined power of the four weapons ends up summoning a dark thunderstorm with Garmadon gaining the upper hand.

 _"Goodbye, brother. Say hello to father for me."_

" _Garmadon! Do not do this! Think about your wife and children. If they find out what you did to me, then you'll never be forgiven."_

As Garmadon is about to slash Wu with the Sword of Fire, the symbols on Wu's kimono start glowing and the reflection of the light reaches the clouds, which causes a bolt of lightning to strike Garmadon, charring his skin in the process and then proceeds to make him fall into the Underworld _._

Wu tries to save his brother but ends up failing anyway. _"No! Garmadon, I'm so sorry"_ he cries.

Later on Misako comes back from the park with her children who are asking for their father, and they all see Wu weeping on the floor. _"Wu? Is everything alright? What happened?"_ Misako gently asked.

 _"Misako, I'm so sorry. Garmadon attempted to steal the Golden Weapons and I tried to stop him without attempting to harm him. Then he decided to try and strike me, but the protection symbols on my kimono acted and proceeded to make a crack into the Underworld. I tried to save him, but he fell in and I couldn't grab him in time"_ Wu cried out to her in anguish.

Misako was speechless. The man she married had turned completely evil and her brother-in-law had him fall into the Underworld. What was she to do? Who would help her raise the children? _"Wu, listen to me very carefully. I am going to do some research on finding a cure for Garmadon, as well as finding out the identity of the Green Ninja. I'm going to take Lloyd and drop him off at Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys. He should be fine there, until I get back from doing my research"_ Misako said in her strained voice.

 _"But Misako, what about your daughter, Gwen? You can't just leave her here. Where will she go? You know as well as I do that I cannot take care of a child while protecting the Golden Weapons from Garmadon."_

 _"I will think of something. In the meantime, could you please watch my daughter whilst I drop off Lloyd?"_ she asked with a plea in her voice.

 _"Very well, Misako. I will watch over her until you return. Please be careful and come back safely Misako."_

 _"Do not worry Wu. I will come back for her as soon as I can"_ she replied.

After Misako left with Lloyd, Wu put his niece down for a nap. After he had put her in bed and closed the door, a dark shadow appeared in the room. Who else could it be but Garmadon, he looked at his daughter while she slept peacefully and then opened up a glowing purple portal. Out of that portal stepped out five to six Skullkin who carefully grabbed Garmadon's daughter and brought her to him. They were very careful when they brought her to the Underworld because they were under strict orders from Lord Garmadon not to let any harm befall his daughter.

When Wu returned to check up on his niece, she was gone. He looked around in horror but found no trace. A few minutes later, Misako returned, ready to tell Wu some good news, she had found a boarding school for young girls in Ninjago City and was planning on enrolling Gwen. But once again, she found Wu weeping in her daughter's bedroom.

 _"Wu, what happened now?! Where is my daughter?!"_ Misako screamed.

" _I'm so sorry Misako. I just put her down for a nap because she kept asking for her father. I left for a few minutes to brew some tea and make dinner for your return. I went to check up on her and she was gone. All that was left on the bed was the purple hair ribbon that Garmadon put in her hair this morning"_ Wu said shakily.

" _That means Garmadon must have taken her into the Underworld. And no mortal can cross over in to the realm of the undead unless they are dead"._

" _What are we going to do? We can't get her back unless we travel through the dragons. They are the only ones who are able to travel between worlds."_

 _"There is nothing we can do for now, I am very sorry for losing my temper, I know you would not intentionally let my daughter be taken to such a dark place. I also know Garmadon would not harm his child, but I have to go and do my research. I will try to keep in touch as much as time permits me to. Take care of yourself Wu. And should anything happen to me, please take care of my son and daughter"._

" _All right Misako. I wish you the best on your journey and the path that will follow. Just know that as long as this monastery is standing, you will always be welcome here."_

 _"Thank you Wu. Goodbye and take care, until the next time we_ _meet"_ Misako says giving her brother-in-law a hug.

And so Misako left, and as she left, Wu decided that hiding the Golden Weapons was the next best option to keep them out of Garmadon's hands. He summoned the dragons of the four elements, earth, ice, lightning, and fire. He told them not to give the weapons to him under any circumstances. The dragons agreed and soon after, Wu asked an old friend of his who was a blacksmith to create a map and hide it underneath the banner of his shop so that it would not fall in to the wrong hands should the need ever arise for the Golden Weapons.

Meanwhile, Wu battled many of Garmadon's soldiers, demanding them to reveal where his niece was being held, but they would not answer. Little did Wu know that Garmadon was raising and training his daughter to become just as cold and cruel as he himself was.

As time progressed, Wu grew to become a sensei to three skilled ninja. Cole, the first to be discovered by Sensei Wu, was testing his limits while scaling an extremely high mountain, found Sensei Wu at the top, waiting for him while drinking tea. Sensei Wu explained the situation to Cole, who quickly agreed to become Master of Earth and train in the way of Spinjitzu.

The next person Sensei Wu decided to recruit was a young man named Zane. Zane was testing his ability to breathe underwater for long amounts of time when he saw Sensei Wu waiting for him at the bottom, calmly sipping tea. He agreed to become Master of Ice and train in the way of Spinjitzu.

After him was a young inventor named Jay. Jay was testing out his flying machine that he invented when he crashed through a building, only to find Sensei Wu calmly sitting and sipping his tea. Since his invention had failed and he had nothing to lose by joining Sensei Wu, he agreed to become Master of Lightning and train in the way of Spinjitzu.

Convincing the son of his old friend to join proved to be quite the challenge. Kai is seen making a sword. _"To forge the perfect weapon, you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off...and presto!"_ He sighs in disappointment as the sword he pulls out is curled up and not at all sword-like.

His sister, Nya, laughs at her elder brother's misfortune. _"_ _You made it too quickly, Kai. "Be patient. If father was still here, he'd say..."_

 _I know...no matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Nya, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than Dad ever was"_ Kai replied while interrupting his sister. Just then, Sensei Wu enters the siblings' shop _, "Hmm...Your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a Ninja?"_

" _Ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else!"_ Kai says impatiently.

" _Hmm...Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here."_

As Nya motions to her brother to show him around, Sensei Wu seems to have already left.

As soon as Sensei Wu is gone, a cloud of darkness appears over the village of Ignacia, signaling the arrival of the Skullkin and another mysterious figure hidden in a cloak of darkness.

" _Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I'm dying to go down there"_ , Nuckal exclaims.

" _You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai. With all due respect, last time...you did say...I could go first."_ Kruncha explains.

" _Sorry boys, this one is mine and our new soldiers'. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK!"_ Samukai says while charging into the village.

The denizens of Ignacia charge towards the Skullkin but just as they are about to attack, _"Boo!"_ Samukai yells as the denizens run away.

" _What are they?"_ Nya asks her brother.

Putting on his armor he says, _"I don't know. Stay here."_

As Kai continues battling the Skullkin, Nya sneaks up from behind them and launches a stealthy attack on the mysterious person shrouded in shadows.

" _I thought I told you to stay back!"_ Her brother exclaims.

" _And what? Let you have all the fun?"_ She quips back.

Kruncha and Nuckal look around the shop while the siblings are distracted, " _You're not looking hard enough!"_ Kruncha says while hitting the oblivious Nuckal with a samurai helmet. _"Ow! You're not looking hard enough!"_ Nuckal exclaims while hitting his comrade in retaliation. While the two boneheads continue fighting, they eventually bump into the banner of the shop and find the map hidden underneath.

" _I can easily defeat and injure you, but since Lord Garmadon needs you unharmed and alive I'll take you as my captive"_ the shrouded figure says in a surprisingly feminine yet cold voice. _"I'd like to see you try and fail. I don't care who or what you are. I'm not some weak little princess that you can capture and deliver to Lord Garmadon."_ Nya says with fire and rage in her voice. _"You might be surprised when you find out who I am. You can come quietly or I can have my general capture you instead and that wouldn't be much fun."_ The figure says while they battle each other. The figure seems to have an advantage wielding two metal fans whilst Nya is using a wooden bo staff.

Meanwhile, Kai is suddenly approached by Samukai and attacked by all four of his arms. Samukai knocks him to the ground and as soon as the final blow is about to be dealt, a golden tornado sweeps up the Skullkin general. _" Ninjaaaa Go!"_ Sensei Wu yells.

 _"Sensei Wu! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty."_

 _"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai."_

Just then, Samukai notices a knocked down Kai and a water tank above him. Samukai then destroys one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Kai.

Kai notices the tank a little too late.

" _Oh no!"_ he desperately screams.

" _Ninjaaaaa Go!"_ Sensei Wu performs Spinjitzu and rescues Kai.

Samukai retreats into his Skull truck with the map, but not before leaving Sensei Wu a message: _"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!"_

" _Lord Garmadon?_ _"_ Sensei Wu repeats in a shocked voice.

Kruncha laughs as he and the mysterious figure launch the truck's bone hand to grab Nya.

" _Kai! Help me!"_ she yells in a scared voice.

" _Nya!"_ Kai yells for his sister.

The Skeleton Army and the mysterious figure escape with Nya in their hands.

" _They took Nya..."_ Kai laments with sadness evident in his voice.

" _I told you,_ _Sensei_ Wu says as he hits Kai's head with a bamboo stick _._ _Useless._ "

" _Argh! You could've done something! You could've used your...Twistitzu or your…"_ Kai says furiously.

" _Spinjitzu!"_ Sensei Wu says correcting him.

" _But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back!"_ Kai continues with anger in his voice.

Sensei Wu tries to explain: _"Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought."_

" _Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?! And more importantly who was the figure that was fighting with my sister?! Tell me old man!"_

" _What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself? Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once! When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. In the process the oldest also stole away his daughter so that the younger would not be able to train his niece in the way of a true ninja. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon, and the mysterious figure is his daughter and I need to find those weapons before he does."_ Sensei Wu replies patiently.

" _You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?"_ Kai asks.

" _No. I came for something greater. You. Since my brother cannot enter his realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Spinjitzu Master."_

" _Look, I'm flattered to think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. Or what your monster of a niece has done."_

Sensei Wu knocks Kai down as he tries to walk away.

" _Ha ha. Clumsy boy! You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Master, will you be able to face...Lord Garmadon."_

The next day, Kai struggles to climb the mountain with Sensei Wu to reach the Monastery of Spinjitzu.

" _How long is training gonna be?"_ Kai asks while trying to catch his breath.

 _"Patience"_ , Sensei Wu says as they enter the monastery. _You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner."_

" _A monastery? You expecting to learn to fight in a place of peace?"_ Kai asks with a surprised tone.

" _Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not."_ Sensei Wu replies calmly.

 _"But there's nothing here."_ Kai says.

Sensei Wu clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button he pushes that reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.

" _Whoa! Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?"_

He goes on top of one the training poles as it descends.

 _"Oh dear..."_ Sensei says worriedly.

Kai gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.

" _Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready,_ he says as he drinks up his tea _._ _Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again."_

 _"Failed?! But I didn't even start to..."_ Kai starts to say.

As he closes the doors to his room, _"_ _Patience."_

For the next couple of days, Kai trains, but doesn't succeed his expectations, making Sensei Wu fail him over and over again.

One day, a determined Kai attempts the training procedure once again as Sensei Wu watches. Just as Sensei Wu is about to drink his tea, Kai knocks it off in order for him not to fail him. When he pours some more tea into another cup, he notices that Kai is nowhere to be found.

Kai Surprises Sensei Wu, who was just looking for him _._

" _Was that one sugar...or two?"_

Sensei Wu is impressed with Kai's progress and enters the inside of the monastery.

 _"So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about?"_ Kai eagerly asks.

" _You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow,_ he says closing the door. _My advice is to get some sleep."_ Sensei Wu cryptically replies.

Later that night, three unknown ninja enter the monastery as Sensei is asleep and Kai is preparing for bed.

In a flashback….. _"My advice is to get some sleep."_

Kai, talking to himself, " _Oh yeah?! Well take this!_ The first ninja enters mysteriously on the front door wielding a pair of nunchucks. _And this!_ The second ninja enters towards the corner of the room possessing a pair of shurikens. _And this!"_ Kai then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a scythe.

The three ninja ambush Kai and prepare to attack him.

Kai realizes his troubling situation _,_ _"Oops..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Test of the Brave

**Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think :) Also have a lovely day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Test of the Brave**

Kai attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the Ninja attack him to the floor of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Kai then turns on the training equipment to attack the other Ninja. As the fight continues to take part, Kai lands on one of the Ninja, making the other two dog pile on them while Sensei Wu tries to stop the fight.

" _Stop!"_ Sensei Wu commands.

The other Ninja respond promptly, _"_ _Yes, Sensei."_

" _Wait a minute, they're your students too? This was my final test, wasn't it...?"_ Kai says in a confused voice.

Before Sensei Wu can answer, one of the Ninja interrupts, _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three..."_

And before Sensei Wu can respond to that another Ninja interrupts, _"Uh, what he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that three of us have trained together. We're solid."_

" _Didn't look so solid to me",_ Kai quips.

The quiet Ninja of the group also interrupts, but with a question, _"Master, what is the meaning of this?"_

Finally, Sensei Wu can speak his part, _"Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with unique elemental properties. But first, Ninjaaaaa Go!"_

Sensei Wu's Spinjitzu has changed the Ninja's outfits into different colors.

 _Whoa! How'd he do that?!"_ The ninja in black asks.

" _Whoa! Look what color I am!"_ The ninja in blue says elatedly.

" _Wait a minute, I'm still black."_ Says the obviously black clothed ninja.

Sensei Wu seemingly ignores the outbursts of the ninja in favor of donning each ninja with their respective elements. _"Kai, red, Master of Fire. It burns right in you. Jay is blue. Master of Lightning."_

Jay interrupts to add in his part, _"Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing. A dabble in model building. A touch of cooking. A little poetry."_

The ninja in black is annoyed and yet again another interruption is added, _"More like "Mouth of Lightning"._

Sensei Wu ignores the outbursts once again in favor of introduction. _"Black Ninja is Cole. Solid as rock. Master of Earth."_

" _Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back, and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."_ Cole says to Kai.

" _Except for dragons."_ The quiet ninja interjects.

" _Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world."_ Cole huffs in an annoyed tone.

Despite numerous interruptions Sensei Wu still continues or maybe even struggles to get through the introductions. _"And White Ninja is Zane. Master of Ice. And sealed with sixth sense."_ Sensei Wu finally finishes.

" _I sense this one takes things a little too seriously."_ Kai quips.

Zane clearly not getting the joke, replies, _"You too have the gift?_

Jay laughs at Zane's confusion. _"He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?"_

Zane responds in a somewhat sarcastic voice, _"Yes, it was a joke. Ha ha."_

" _Pay attention!_ Yells Sensei Wu. _You four are the chosen ones. Who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon."_

" _But what about my sister?! And I thought you wanted to save your niece from her father's clutches?! Aren't they important too?!"_ Kai asks angrily.

" _We're saving girls? Are they hot?"_ an excited Jay gasps.

" _Jay..."_ Cole says with a warning in his voice even though he is intrigued at the fact that his Sensei has a niece.

But as usual he ignores Cole in favor of running his mouth. _"I...I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Do either of them like blue?"_ Jay continues.

" _Back off!"_ the overprotective brother responds.

" _Enough Jay!"_ the overprotective uncle responds.

Sensei Wu then tells his team of the plan. _"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. And where we find your sister is where we'll find my niece. It is time! We must go to the first weapon."_

Once again another ninja decides to interrupt and this time surprisingly it's Cole. _"Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu."_

Sensei Wu patiently responds, _"Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked if the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."_

" _Great..."_ Cole complains.

" _Now we have to find the key?"_ Jay whines.

" _Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up."_ Is the response of a determined Kai with a fire burning inside.

The next day, the four are seen pulling a horse carriage with Sensei Wu sitting atop as the five travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon.

Jay mocks Kai, _"Sign me up. Way to go, spark plug."_

Kai responds by saying, _"Lightning isn't my element, Jay. It's yours"._

Jay huffs for once not having a response.

Zane, who tries to find a lesson or teaching moment in every situation responds, _"I sense this is some strange form of team-building."_

" _Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go"_ Cole tries to say in a motivating tone.

Kai decides to distract everyone from their current situation by asking, _"So, where did Sensei find you three?"_

Cole is the first to respond, _"Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my limits by climbing the tallest mountain in Ninjago when I saw Sensei Wu sitting and calmly drinking tea at the top."_

Jay responds next, _"I was testing my invention. It was a glider that I designed so you would be able to become airborne, it was going well until I crashed through a billboard. That's where I saw Sensei Wu waiting."_

Zane is the next ninja to tell Kai how Sensei Wu found him, _"And I was testing myself. I was meditating underwater in the winter of my home village. I almost drowned because at the bottom the lake was Sensei Wu, as if he were there the whole time."_

Kai surprised at all of their stories suddenly says, _"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would..."_ But before he can finish the thought, Sensei Wu cuts him off, _"Shh...Stop!_ They have arrived at the Caves of Despair. _The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close in unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power..."_

Once again Sensei Wu is cut off by Jay, _"_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan?"_

" _Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then…..where's Kai?_ Coles asks confusedly.

As they look for their missing brother, they spot him already on ground level ruining their plan of attack. Jay sighs breaking the silence, _"Let's go."_ The rest of the Ninja ditch their well thought out plan and follow Kai's route instead. When Kai gets caught by one of the Skullkin warriors, his brothers attack him in order to keep their presence unknown. Meanwhile, Kai has spotted Samukai and sees the map within his base. _"The map!"_ he gasps in surprise.

As the Skeleton army is collecting rocks at a conveyor belt, Nuckal notices a special rock all while Zane, Cole, and Jay ride unnoticed. _"Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something!"_ Nuckal says in his shrill voice.

" _That's another rock, you bonehead!"_ his commander Kruncha responds annoyed. Nuckal continues to argue pointlessly, _"But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like"_ he says and takes an agonizingly painful bite while shrieking. Kruncha shakes his head at the stupidity of his comrade.

In the meantime, the ninja are still following Kai and his crazy routes. They finally catch up to him and Jay proceeds to slap Kai. _"What's the matter with you?"_ Kai responds by gesturing Jay to keep quiet.

Samukai is seen laughing next to a dark figure clouded in shadows as he studies the map. The Ninja hear them converse and decide to listen in. The figure speaks first, and much to the surprise of all the Ninja, has a feminine voice. _"Samukai, you are a fool. You are digging in the wrong place. The map is clearly upturned and you are clearly digging in the wrong spot. My father will not be please, especially since you refuse to listen to me. You and your army are under my command after all."_

Samukai laughed in a hoarse voice, _"I don't take orders from you, Princess. I know what I'm doing, the map is not upturned. Your father may have said you were in charge but your father isn't here. So that leaves me in charge. And I don't like you or the tone you in which you speak, so you're coming with me"_ he finished while dragging the figure away with him.

" _Wow"_ Jay said. _"I know. Whoever that was, it seems like she is supposed to be in charge of the Skeleton army, but they aren't listening to her. That could be to our advantage, especially since they're digging in the wrong place"_ Cole replied a plan forming in his head.

Zane grabbed the map while Kai quickly studied it. _"There's no time to waste"_ he stated while taking off without his team, again.

Meanwhile, Samukai locks the figure, who appears to be struggling to get out of his grip, in another camp room saying, _"Enjoy your confinement. I will be back to retrieve you once we leave for the Underworld"._ She pulls down the hood of her cloak as soon as he leaves to reveal a beautiful young woman, about the same age as the other ninja, with a head full of shoulder length, dark brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes with a blood red tint.

" _Dad, can you hear me?"_ she calls. _"Yes Princess. What's the matter? Why are you in such a dark room? And why aren't you with Samukai retrieving the first Golden weapon?"_ came the response of a cold yet somehow caring voice, which also took the form of a shadow with blood red eyes. _"Well, Samukai locked me in this room because he said that even though you had put me in charge, since you aren't here to enforce that, he says that he won't listen to me or take any orders from me. I know it's not an excuse but I tried to tell him that they were digging in the wrong place"_ the girl replied in a tense voice. _"Princess, I would never get angry or upset with you. You always do as I ask, no matter the circumstances. As for that incompetent fool Samukai, he is doing his part of my master plan to obtain all the Golden Weapons. I'll get you out of this room myself and deal with Samukai's insolence when he returns."_ As soon as the figure finishes that sentence, a purple, glowing, portal opens up and the girl steps through and into the waiting arms of none other than, Lord Garmadon, who greets his daughter with a hug and sends her off to rest and recover after being in that cramped room for nearly a whole day without food or water.

Meanwhile Jay is beyond exasperated. _"What is it with that guy? Always in a rush."_

While Kai sneaks in without being noticed and tries to push the boulder, his teammates arrive.

Cole reprimands Kai on his reckless behavior, _"Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team."_

" _Yeah, whatever."_ scoffs the spikey haired ninja. The four ninja proceed to push the boulder away from the entrance of the cave. While inside they finally spot their target, the Scythe of Quakes. Jay in over excitement screams, _"Wow! That is so cool!"_ and his echo alerts the skeleton army. Cole unsuccessfully tells him to lower his voice while he proceeds to grab the Scythe. _"_ _Not so loud Jay. Do you want to get caught by the Skeleton army? Or whoever that girl was? Neither of them seems to be very friendly. I hate to see what they might do to us if we get caught. So keep the talking to a minimum."_

" _Come on. Don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves. The chances of anyone hearing us is very slim. Besides, Samukai dragged her away and who knows where she is now."_ Jay replied.

But Cole wasn't having it, especially not today, on one of the most important days of their lives. _"_ _Zip it, okay?_ Cole replies while throwing the Scythe to Kai. _Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy."_

As soon as the Ninja leave, they fail to notice the head of a dragon open its mouth. Cole being the leader tries to lead everyone out of the cave, _"Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner."_ Unfortunately, thanks to Jay's big mouth, the Ninja run into Samukai and the Skullkin, sans the mysterious girl in shadows. As they are fighting the Skullkin, Zane calls out. _"Kai! Throw it here!"_ After Kai throws it to him and he catches it Zane tosses the Scythe to Cole. _"Going low!"_ Zane yells while throwing it to Cole.

" _There's too many Skullkin! How are we supposed fight when we don't even know Spinjitzu?!_ Kai asks in frustration.

Jay calmly responds to Kai's outburst. _"Let me handle this"._ Whilst Jay is fighting the Skullkin, he realizes that the battle resembles the training course back the Monastery. _"Hey, guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!"_

Kai is surprised that Jay of all people is the first to unlock Spinjitzu. _"Jay! How'd you do it?! What's the key?!"_

" _I'm just going through the motions we learned when we were training. This is what Sensei must have meant when he said we already know it._ " is Jay's placid response.

Now it is Kai's turn to unlock the technique of Spinjitzu. _"Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!"_ After speaking those words, Kai is enveloped in a fiery tornado correspondent with his element. While Kai is saying these words to himself, our boneheaded friends misunderstand. " _Ha ha ha! He just called you a dummy, Nuckal!"_ Kruncha laughs. _"No, he called you a dummy, Kruncha!"_ is Nuckal's clever response. Suddenly they both retreat after seeing Zane's Spinjitzu tornado coming after them.

" _I sense you do not stand a chance."_ Zane says. After Samukai realizes that he and the Skullkin don't stand a chance he calls for a hasty retreat, all while forgetting about the girl he still has locked up. _"If you fools want to live, then retreat!"_ is the cry echoed from the Skullkin general's mouth.

Cole becomes a little cocky after their first victory. _"Huh! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies. Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back."_ Kai and Jay groan in disappointment of Cole's terrible punchlines. After saying his last punchline, Cole turns around and in his terror sees a huge dragon made of earth rising up.

Whilst the team celebrates their victory, Cole is trying to warn them of their impending doom. _"Uh...guys I think we're in trouble."_ It seems as though the team is ignoring him until Zane speaks up. _"Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting each of the weapons?"_

" _That's not a…..a…a… what I think it is? Is it?!"_ Stutters the supposedly solid ninja.

Jay as usual thinks it's time for his input. _"You mean the creature that Cole's afraid of? A dragon?"_

" _Sure looks like a dragon to me."_ Is Kai's obvious response.

Zane adds in his bit as well, _"I sense we will not be able to spin our way out of this one."_

The Earth Dragon starts to spit out sand as our brave ninja duck for cover and then try to make a break for the exit.

Cole still cannot fathom the fact that there is an actual dragon in Ninjago. _"I thought dragons weren't from this world!"_

" _That's it! We are going to use the Scythe"_ Kai exclaims while uncovering the weapon.

" _No, Kai. Sensei told us not to use the weapon under any circumstances."_ Jay says trying to warn his hotheaded brother.

" _Jay you better keep your mouth shut. Especially if you want to survive today"._ Is the angry response of the Fire ninja.

Cole continues trying to warn Kai not to use the weapon even though he has begun to charge at the dragon. _"Kai! Don't! Sensei warned us!_ But his warning is ignored as usual as Kai uses the Scythe, which in turn makes the Earth Dragon collapse while the Ninja make a hasty retreat.

" _Did I make an escape or what?"_ Kai asks cockily with a smirk on his face.

" _We'll use Spinjitzu to get out through the hole Kai made"_ responds Cole.

The poor Earth Dragon tries to follow the intruders of his cave, but unfortunately, he is too large to follow them.

After the Ninja have escaped, Cole is the first one to celebrate, _"That was so awesome! I've never seen anything like that!"_

" _Yes! We are unbelievable and unstoppable"_ Kai says next.

" _We are the best!_ Zane says.

Jay decided to elaborate on how amazing they were, _"Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"!"_

And this is the moment in which Sensei Wu decides to interrupt furiously. _"Enough!"_

All of our heroes pause and look towards their Sensei. _"I specifically warned you not to use the Scythe!"_

Jay informs Sensei Wu while pointing to Kai, _"He did it."_ Cole also informs Sensei Wu that he tried to tell him, _"I warned him, Sensei."_

Kai tries to defend himself, _"Using it was my only option! They took my sister, remember?!"_

Sensei Wu ignores his outburst and continues with, _"There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right and listen to your teammates.'_

Kai realizes that what he has done is a mistake and follows his team and Sensei to their next location.

Elsewhere in the Underworld, Samukai tries to beg Lord Garmadon to forgive him for failing his mission and mistreating his precious daughter. _"Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe"_ Samukai says with a large hint of fear in his voice.

Much to his surprise Lord Garmadon responds coolly, _"Good. That means my brother was there."_

Samukai stupidly thinks that it is his chance to show Lord Garmadon that he can plan ahead, _"If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the..."_ Lord Garmadon cuts in, _"No. Let my brother and his foolish team of Ninja believe they are winning. Everything is going according to my plan. As for what you did and said to my daughter you will be punished severely. You are no longer my general. You are now just like one of your incompetent soldiers. My daughter is now officially in charge of leading MY army. Is that clear? If you so much as harm a single hair on her head, you will pay dearly. Now, get out of my sight and send in Commander Kruncha."_

" _Yes Lord Garmadon"_ Samukai says pathetically.

" _You called my Lord?"_ Kruncha says bowing while walking in.

" _Yes. Did you get the special tea for my daughter"_ asks the dark Lord.

" _Yes my Lord. I got the Personalitea. The one that you use to make her good nature evil"_ is the Skullkin's response.

" _Very good Kruncha. You will make the tea and give it to her as usual. Make sure she drinks the whole cup or else."_ Lord Garmadon says in an eerily calm voice.

After Kruncha leaves, _"Everything is going according to plan"_ the dark Lord says while laughing evilly.

Meanwhile, Garmadon's daughter is seen reading in her room when she hears a knock at the door. _"Who is it?"_ she calls. _"It's me, Kruncha, miss. I've brought you some tea from your father." "Alright. Come in"_ she responds.

Kruncha leaves the tea on the nightstand and seemingly walks away, but in reality is watching her, making sure every last drop of the tea is finished. After she downs the whole cup of tea, the blood red tint in her eyes grows stronger, reinforcing the spell that her father has put her under.

" _My Lord, she drank the whole cup"_ Kruncha reports dutifully.

" _Good. That will be all, see to it that the rest of the soldiers stay out of my way for the day. Oh and you are my new general. Do not fail me it like Samukai or else"_ responds Lord Garmadon before retiring to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3: A Perilous Journey leads to a

**Chapter 3: A Perilous Journey leads to a Somewhat Peaceful Camp in the Forest of Tranquility Until Kai Ruins things AGAIN!**

After retrieving the Scythe of Quakes and finally outsmarting its guardian, our four heroes and their Sensei sail to the Frozen Wastelands to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. While they are sailing, Kai decided to finally tell Sensei Wu about the conversation he heard between Samukai and the girl in a black cloak. _"Sensei, while we were getting the map, I heard a conversation between Samukai and a girl. They seemed to be arguing over the fact that Samukai was digging in the wrong place. I didn't get to see her face because it was hidden underneath the hood of a black cloak. He called her Princess, like she was someone important, and said she wasn't in charge of HIS army, even though her father said she was. Then he locked her up in a room and said he'd get her before they left. Since the only one who could have put her in charge of the Skullkin is Lord Garmadon, does that mean she's your niece? She didn't seem like she was under any influence of any spell or anything like that"._

" _Gather around my dear students and I shall tell you all a bit about my dear niece... Gwen is her name. Yes Kai, the only person to ever call her princess is her father, my brother, Lord Garmadon. If what you all say is true, then it is worse than I feared. If he has her running on missions to stop us, then she is very heavily and most certainly under his influence. There is a way to make someone seem like they are the opposite of what they are supposed to be, Personalitea. Depending on the type of person you are, the tea makes you the complete and utter opposite of that. I suspect my brother has been giving her large doses of the tea as well as telling her the reason her mother left is because of me."_ Sensei Wu finishes sadly and his team decides not question their sensei any further.

Soon after the entire conversation seems to be forgotten as Jay decided to be annoying despite the seriousness of the mission, _"_ _I spy something...white!"_ he says for what appears to be quite literally the hundredth time.

His constant chattering seems to be getting on everyone's nerves, especially Cole's. _"_ _Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't as easy as you're making it seem"_ is Cole's response to Jay.

The boat continues to stumble and Jay has not taken the hint from Cole to keep silent. _"I spy something broken!"_ groans Jay.

Kai seems to be worried about drifting. _"If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles. I don't think he knows the way like he claims to"_ is the hotheaded ninja's worried statement.

His ever pensive brother, Zane, responds with a wise answer, " _I am no expert, but Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own"._

Sensei Wu seems to be oblivious of the Ninja's concerns of his sense of direction and instead says a seemingly random piece of wisdom, _"The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!"_

Jay can't seem to take a hint when it comes to not saying a word, _"Uh...what happens when all of them are combined?"_

Sensei Wu, unperturbed, responds, _"The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing."_

Kai attempts a few moves so that he might activate the Tornado of Creation, so it seems like he hasn't paid any attention to what Sensei Wu has just said.

" _No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences"_ cautions his sensei.

Kai acts like he has heard Sensei Wu speak this phrase a million times, _"Disastrous consequences. Right..."_ is his response before the boat crashes on the barren and icy wasteland.

" _Uh...wasn't me. Because I'm sure if I did that the boat would've sunk like a rock"_ is the Earth Ninjas' statement.

" _Did I do that with all of my moves?"_ asks a confused Kai.

Sensei Wu sighs at his students' obliviousness, _"No. We are here. The location of the second Golden Weapon"._

While their sensei remains on board the ship, the Ninja follow the map to the location of the Shurikens of Ice. Cole observes the area, impressed by the seemingly infinite amount of snow and ice in one place, _"Whoa...looks like someone's already been here"_ he comments.

Zane is the first to spot the Shurikens. _"The Shurikens!"_ he says while reaching for them at the same time. As he grabs the weapons he becomes frozen solid and wakes up the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Ninja know there isn't enough time to thaw Zane, so they ride him like a sled to escape the dragon and end up crashing into a dead end which frees Zane and eliciting a small cry of pain from their now unfrozen friend, _"Ow. This is what frostbite must feel like"_ is his statement. They barely manage to get away from the dragon before our brave heroes are thrust into another strange land, the Floating Ruins, to collect the Nunchucks of Lightning. The mysterious girl and the Skullkin are seemingly following our heroes but not everything is as it seems. " _We're being followed!"_ exclaims the Ice ninja. _"Thanks Captain obvious. Now let's get going. Before we have to deal with Sensei's psycho niece and her army of Skeleton Soldiers"_ Jay says as the team begins climbing the top of the ruin.Zane the ever nice and pensive decides to reprimand Jay for his 'psycho' comment, _"Jay, she is only a pawn in her father's dangerous game. He may care for her like a father, but he is also using her to get revenge on his brother all while using tea to essentially force her to become an evil person"_ the white ninja says sternly.

" _Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress from all the running and fighting to protect the Golden Weapons"_ responds the blue ninja.

" _Since this weapon is my element I'll be the one getting it"_ states the blue ninja as he grabs the weapon. Just as the Ninja are about to leave, the Lightning Dragon appears out of the blue. Jay and the Ninja use this opportunity to escape using the new and improved gliders Jay has rebuilt. Gwen laughs evilly because things are going according to her father's

plan. The Ninja land in the Forest of Tranquility and celebrate as their sensei meditates.

Kai wanting their sensei to join them tries to convince him, _"Come on, Sensei. Join us. Let loose and have some fun for once"._

" _There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep and keep our guard up!"_ exclaims Sensei Wu.

Jay also decided to convince his sensei to join in on the fun, _"Aww come on Sensei, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts. Can't we just celebrate our victory for a little while?"_

" _Yeah Sensei. Get up here and show us some moves"_ Kai continues.

" _Umm...very well. I guess I could. Now this move is very special"_ Sensei Wu says.

Zane thinks Sensei Wu is being serious and he doesn't follow the joke, _"But if it is done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?"_

Everyone is laughing because they think Zane has made an excellent joke, especially a certain hotheaded ninja, _"Zane, did you really make a joke? You finally found a sense of humor!"_

Sensei Wu finally decides to show the Ninja his dance moves accompanied by singing, _"Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm...Oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet."_

Kai and Jay laugh as they join their sensei. Cole plays the drums for them while Zane meditates and for a while it seems like things are finally going their way. They soon lay down to go to sleep and a voice starts calling Kai. _"Kai...Kai..."_ whispers the voice. Kai wakes up, _"Huh? Who's there? Nya is that you?"_

The figure that sounds like Nya responds, _"I have to go..."_ before running away. Kai starts to follow Nya. _"Nya! Wait up! Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! Where are you?!"_ Kai calls his sister. He sees the fire temple in front of him and proceeds to the entrance. Kai searches for Nya and finds her standing in front of the Sword of Fire. _"Nya!"_ he cries in relief.

" _Don't worry,_ Nya says as she morphs into the shadow of Lord Garmadon, _I'm right here brother"_ laughs the dark lord.

" _Lord Garmadon! I should've known you would pull a stunt like that"_ responds the fiery ninja as he reaches for a sword only to discover in his eagerness that he does not have one.

" _What's the matter? Forgot something?"_ Lord Garmadon chuckles darkly.

Kai realizing he is trapped and has no weapons tries to stall for some time, _"You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld. There's no way you'll be able to fight me."_

" _That may be true, but you will remove the Sword of Fire for me"_ replies the dark lord.

" _I don't think so!"_ replies the fiery ninja.

" _Are you sure about that?"_ asks an eerily cold, feminine, and familiar voice, who in turn reveals Nya hanging above from a pit of lava.

" _You!" What are you doing here?"_ is the response from Kai.

" _Kai"!_ shouts Nya.

" _Nya, hold on! I'll rescue you"!_ Kai responds.

" _If you don't remove the Sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister from falling? All I have to do is tell my daughter to let go of the chain and she will do it within a matter of seconds"_ taunts the dark lord.

" _Kai, don't listen to him! You know it's a trap. He just wants the Sword of Fire so he can free himself from the Underworld. Besides, I can free… myself, okay that's really tight"_ Nya calls to her brother.

Nya gets dropped closer to the lava while Kai desperately tries to think of a plan.

" _Tick tock. Tick tock. Time is being wasted young ninja. And I am not a very patient man"_ the dark lord chuckles darkly.

Kai decided to get the sword in order to free his sister by performing Spinjitzu, _"Ninjaaaaaaa Go!"_

Lord Garmadon and his daughter chuckle darkly while Kai cuts the chain and rescues Nya.

" _Stay close to me Nya. Since he has his daughter with him, he could be very unpredictable"_ the fiery ninja warns his sister.

" _Trust me Kai. After that whole experience I'm not going anywhere"_ replies his sister.

Kai not deciding to keep his mouth shut, tells Lord Garmadon a painfully obvious fact, _"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow! You're trapped in the Underworld!"_

" _Even shadows have their uses"_ is his response before a shadowy version of Kai appears in front of the siblings.

" _Kai, look out!"_ shouts his sister.

" _Stay back, Nya! I don't want you to get hurt because of me"_ responds her brother.

" _Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind before you really confuse me"_ she replies with annoyance in her voice.

Kai attempts to attack his shadow but cannot lay a single attack on him while the shadow is able to easily land blows on the fiery ninja.

Nya decides to voice an opinion which doesn't help the situation, _"That's not fair! You can't make my brother's own shadow attack him"!_

" _Nya, be quiet!"_ Kai hisses in anger.

" _Oh, am I being too hard? Seeing as how I just made his shadow attack him, I think I can"_ responds the dark lord cruelly as he creates more shadows of Kai.

Kai struggles to attack the rest of his shadows and one of them manages to land a blow that disarms him and causes him to drop the Sword of Fire. When the sword falls, the shadow clone picks it up and attempts to hand it over to Lord Garmadon but just then, who should come to Kai and Nya's rescue, Sensei Wu. He attacks the shadows and gets the Sword of Fire back.

" _Brother. I see you protect one, but what about the other three?"_ the dark lord taunts the Sensei who used to be his brother.

" _They're safe! Far from you grasp, Garmadon!"_ responds Sensei Wu fiercely.

" _I wouldn't be so confident about that. After all, you did just recruit them"_ responds the dark lord coldly.

He then proceeds to show Sensei Wu what is happening in the Forest of Tranquility, Cole wakes up in front of a Skullkin warrior and reaches for his scythe only for it to taken away by Kruncha. Then Cole, Zane, and Jay are tied up by Garmadon's daughter upside down from a tree branch.

" _I believe these belong to my father now"_ a cold voice says and who should step out of the shadows but Lord Garmadon's daughter, Gwen.

" _You won't get away with this. Just because your Sensei's niece and a girl, doesn't mean I'll go easy you"_ retorts the Earth Ninja.

" _I would like to see you try and defeat me. Your so called Sensei isn't my uncle. The day he drove my mother away from me is the day I lost my uncle"_ is her cool and calculated reply to the Earth Ninja while the Skullkin secure the weapons onto their vehicles.

" _My brother must not unite the four Weapons. We must keep them apart!"_ Sensei Wu tells his hot headed student.

Just as he says that, Lord Garmadon awakens the Fire dragon, _"Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the sword! You must not let them escape!"_

Sensei Wu jumps on top of the Fire dragon's head as it comes out of the lava. The dragon roars, making Nya scream all while it seals the three of them inside the Fire Temple so that they cannot escape.

" _Sensei, there's no way out! He's taken away all our options!"_ the fiery ninja exclaims.

" _All but one….._ Replies Sensei Wu sadly as he jumps onto a rock suspended on the lava.

" _Sensei, what are you doing?"_ asks Kai in shock because his sensei has just cut the rock loose with the Sword of Fire.

" _No, you fool!"_ Lord Garmadon says enraged.

" _If you are bring the other weapons here brother, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay..."_ Sensei Wu says.

Kai, finally realizing his mistake, _"No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!"_

Sensei Wu ignores Kai and drinks his last cup of tea and falls into the Underworld.

After seeing his Sensei fall all Kai can do is scream, _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

Lord Garmadon responds icily, " _Then I will see you there, brother!"_

Kai is oblivious at the moment, forgetting he and Nya are left to face a very angry Fire dragon, _"This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long."_

" _Forget Sensei. What about us?"_ Nya asks with fear in her voice.

Meanwhile, Cole, Zane, and Jay are still tied and hung up on a tree by Lord Garmadon's daughter, who addresses her soldiers, _"Let's go to the Fire Temple. My father will be waiting there for us"_ she says in an icy voice.

" _Yeah!"_ cheer the Skullkin.

Suddenly Lord Garmadon's shadow appears next to his daughter _, "My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!"_

" _Change of plans boys. My father wants us to take the weapons to the Underworld"_ Gwen informs the Skullkin.

Whilst the Skullkin celebrate, Nuckal's sword gets replaced by a stick. His general, Kruncha asks, _"What happened to your weapon?"_

Obviously the boneheaded soldier has no idea and soon Gwen and all the Skullkin start to depart for the Underworld.

After they leave Cole asks, _"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?"_

" _And you always complain that I talk too much. Now, we get outta here"_ responds the blue ninja.

" _Uh, Jay,_ says Cole. _Before you do that, you might wanna..._ but his warning is not heeded, _warn us"_ groans the black ninja as they fall thanks to Jay.

" _Let's go!"_ Zane says as the ninja pursuit to follow the Skullkin.

" _We need to go faster! Otherwise we won't be able to cross to the Underworld"_ says Lord Garmadon's daughter.

Some of the vehicles manage to cross over, but the Ninja manage to catch up to them.

" _There they are!"_ exclaims Cole as the Ninja finally get to the Skullkin's vehicles.

The truck that is holding the weapons and Garmadon's daughter seems to be losing acceleration and Gwen knows exactly why, the Ninja of Earth is pulling the chain of the vehicle to prevent it from moving as Zane gets on the vehicle and begins to fight the warriors along with Jay and Cole.

Gwen also attacks the Ninja with her power and the master of Lightning uses Spinjitzu to get rid of the rest of the Skullkin on the vehicle until only Garmadon's daughter is left.

Jay tries to get the weapons free, while Cole and Zane fight her, not realizing that the weapons have a spell on them which prevents the padlock from being broken and he yelps in pain after attempting to punch the lock, _"Owwww…..that's why they make keys"_ groans the talkative ninja.

He attempts to ask Cole for help, _"Hey, Cole..."_ but Cole accidentally hits Jay in the throat with his Scythe knocking Kruncha and Nuckal off the truck, but also causing Jay to lose his voice.

" _Jay. Sorry. I didn't see you"_ apologizes the black ninja.

Zane approaches Gwen with a choice, _"You can give us back the weapons and go home or we will take you with us by force if you refuse"_ Zane informs her calmly.

Her response is to rev the engine of her truck and knock all three of the Ninja off her vehicle and cross over to the Underworld.

" _We couldn't stop her. She's just one girl and we couldn't stop her"_ Jay mumbles.

Cole also angry that they couldn't stop her says, _"You don't need to say it out loud, Jay. I know. We lost."_

The three Ninja are standing in the middle of the forest, accepting defeat, for now….


	4. Chapter 4: Sensei Wu in the Underworld

**Chapter 4: Sensei Wu is in the Underworld and Dragons can Cross Over?!**

Sensei Wu wakes up confused for a minute and then realizes he is now in the Underworld, _"Hmm...The Underworld."_ He sees Skullkin patrolling nearby and hides from them while wrapping the Sword of Fire and for some reason decides to look for his brother.

In the meantime, Jay, Zane, and Cole arrive at the Fire Temple to find their Sensei and brother. _"Kai! Sensei!_ " calls the black ninja.

Zane uses his sixth sense to tell Jay and Cole what has transpired, _"The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near."_

" _Ugh...this is just great. The one place no mortal can cross over"_ Cole responds.

Suddenly Kai's voice can be heard from inside the temple, _"We might not be able to cross over_ ….. The door of the temple opens, revealing Kai, Nya and the Fire Dragon ... _but a dragon can."_

Because Cole is afraid of dragons he decided to yell very loudly and then hide behind a pillar. No one pays attention to him and Nya explains how dragons can help them cross over into the Underworld, _"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them."_

Cole laughs nervously and then shouts, _"Are you insane?!"_

Kai replies but ignores Cole's comment, _"Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie..._ as he says this, the dragon playfully nudges Kai, _knock it off."_

Jay attempts to ask Nya what her favorite color is but all that comes out is a cough. Zane decides to translate for his brother and tell Nya a painfully obvious fact, _"He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue."_

Nya smiles gently and responds, _"It's my favorite color."_

Jay mumbles what sounds like an incoherent yes while Kai shakes his head at his brother's antics.

" _Nya"…_ Kai starts to say.

She responds, _"This is goodbye, isn't it?_ Kai nods his head _. Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own."_

Her brother responds, _"Don't worry Nya, I promise I won't be gone for long."_

" _Ok, I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return"_ she replies as he and the rest of the Ninja sans Cole climb onto the back of the Fire Dragon.

" _You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that...thing"_ the Earth Ninja says fearfully as the dragon looks at him curiously.

" _You're right, Cole. But I got a way to fix that"_ says the Fire ninja with a smirk.

The next day, each Ninja is riding their respective elemental dragon and Cole is seen standing awkwardly on his dragon and even though his dragon isn't going that fast he still says, _"E-e-asy...not so fast big fella."_

" _Whoa! This is awesome!"_ yells Jay.

" _Yes. This is quite fun"_ responds Zane.

Cole attempts to change the subject by asking Kai, _"So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?"_

" _I think were about to find out..."_ he responds.

The dragons begin to descend at full speed and begin to do a Spinjitzu-like tornado, crossing over to the Underworld.

" _Is it over?"_ asks the Earth ninja fearfully.

" _Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing"_ responds Kai dryly.

The dragons begin to speed up and Kai warns his teammates, _"They're speeding up! Hold on!"_

There is a moment of silence as the Ninja and their dragons reach the Underworld.

" _Solid ground. We made it!"_ Cole sighs in relief.

They observe the structure of the Underworld, the Skullkin vehicles, and the castle-like structure in front of them.

Zane using his sixth sense, _"Sensei is inside the castle"._

" _I think they're expecting us"_ says Kai as they observe Gwen, Kruncha, and Nuckal before they enter the castle with wagons full of weapons and supplies.

" _Hold up, nothing gets through without inspection from all three of us"_ Kruncha says.

Nuckal deciding to once again be a bonehead, _"Ninja search!"_ He manages to knock everything of the cart and then says, _"Clear, pass"._ Kruncha sighs in disappointment while Gwen continues checking the rest of the wagons.

The Ninja try to enter without being noticed, but while they swing from the ceiling of the cave, they fail to notice that they are using the legs of a very large spider. Jay tries to warn his brothers but since he can't talk, they don't listen to him.

Cole decided to comment on Jay's lack of vocals, _"Can I be a first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?"_ Kai nods in agreement and then that's when everyone notices the spider's legs they were clinging from and they all fall to the ground alerting the attention of the Skullkin and unfortunately Lord Garmadon's daughter.

" _Ninja!"_ Kruncha yells to all the Skullkin around him. _"Well, look who decided to come"_ says Gwen icily to all the Ninja.

" _Great, just great. If Skullkin weren't bad enough, we've got an evil ice princess too. And I count ten boneheads to every one of us"_ is the statement of the Earth ninja.

After Cole says this, Gwen calls down the spider to help carry out the attack, _"Come down, pet. I found you some dinner"_ she calls to the spider sweetly as it descends to the ground after hearing its master call. Then she uses her powers to temporarily freeze the feet of the ninja while she runs off into the castle to help her father get the Sword of Fire from her uncle.

" _Uh-oh. Does anyone have some bright ideas?"_ Kai questions in panic.

Meanwhile, Gwen makes it to the throne room of the castle and stands next to her father, both knowing that Sensei Wu will be coming here, not knowing that it is a trap.

Sensei Wu finally reaches the throne room of the castle and right behind him appears Lord Garmadon and his daughter.

" _Brother"_ chuckles the dark lord.

" _Brother"_ responds Sensei Wu while uncovering the Sword of Fire.

" _Gwen, seize the sword!"_ he orders his daughter.

" _Gladly father"_ she responds and starts attacking her uncle. She fires multiple spells at him to slow him down. When he uses Spinjitzu, she uses her own Spinjitzu to knock him down.

Meanwhile, the Ninja aren't frozen to the ground anymore, but they are still pretty much surrounded by Skullkin and the giant spider.

" _If anyone has any ideas I'm still all ears!"_ the Fire ninja says while attempting to slice a warrior with his sword. Jay gets an idea but it is hard for his teammates to understand and they begin to make odd guesses.

" _You feel a weird sensation?"_ asks Cole

" _You ate an odd crustacean?"_ asks Zane.

" _I got it. I got it. Two minutes on vacation. Huh? Huh?"_ asks Kai.

Finally, Jay regains his voice and says loud and clear, _"Tornado of Creation!"_

" _Oh..."_ his brothers respond.

" _But it could lead to disastrous consequences"_ Cole states in concern.

" _Well, we're about to have a disastrous consequence right now"_ quips Kai.

" _Alright, let's do this. Earth!_ says Cole emerging into Spinjitzu as the Ninja attempt the Tornado of Creation.

" _Fire!"_ yells Kai emerging into his Spinjitzu.

" _Ice!"_ yells Zane emerging into his Spinjitzu.

" _Lightning!"_ yells Jay emerging into his Spinjitzu.

" _NinjaaaaaaGo!"_ the Ninja yell together.

As they combine their elemental Spinjitzu tornadoes into one large tornado, it begins to suck everything in its path. The Ninja end up creating a Ferris wheel with the Skullkin trapped inside.

" _Come on! We have no time to waste! We need to find Sensei!"_ Kai says urgently to his teammates.

The Ninja make it to the throne room and witness the fight between Sensei Wu and Gwen. They attempt to help their Sensei, but Kai stops them, _"No. This is Sensei's fight."_

Sensei Wu blasts flames out of the Sword of Fire but his niece uses water to quickly put them out. She then encases her uncle in a block of solid ice, sans the hand that is holding the Sword of Fire.

She then proceeds to take the sword out of her uncle's hand and gives it to her father, _"Excellent work, my dear"_ he says reaching for the sword. Just then, Skullkin soldiers that are still loyal to Samukai, grab Gwen and hand the sword over to Samukai who now has all four of the mighty weapons.

" _You will obey me now! I have the four weapons and your daughter. Since she is so precious to you, you will have no choice but to listen to me if you want her unharmed"_ Samukai says in his raspy voice.

Lord Garmadon and his daughter start laughing mockingly as Samukai starts to lose control of the weapons. Sensei Wu, now unfrozen, jumps over to where his students are standing and informs them of what is happening, _"No one can handle all of their power at once."_

" _Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"_ the dark lord asks in a mocking tone.

Samukai not believing what is happening _, "What's happening to me?!"_

" _I'll tell you what's happening, you've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me and my daughter to finally escape this ghastly place"_ responds the dark lord.

" _Uh-oh"_ are the last words that Samukai utters before he screams and vanishes in a puff of smoke. Which in turn creates a portal.

" _Please brother. Father would not want you to do this. Think about your daughter. She shouldn't be raised like this"_ Sensei Wu tries to plead with his brother to no avail.

" _Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! Come along Gwen"_ he says as he and his daughter stand in front of the portal. He then has some parting words for Sensei Wu, " _You. You were his favorite._ _And I will make sure my daughter never hears or sees you ever again!"_ are the dark lord's last words as he and his daughter escape the confines of the Underworld.

After that, Sensei Wu sadly states, _"He is gone, but he will return. And my niece will come as well."_

" _Then we'll be ready for them"_ states Kai.

" _And we'll keep an eye out in case they have any more evil plans"_ Cole states.

The Ninja then pick up the Weapons of their respective element, with Kai picking up the Sword of Fire, Jay picking up the Nunchucks of Lightning, Zane picking up the Shurikens of Ice and Cole picking up the Scythe of Quakes.

To no one is particular Sensei Wu states, _"Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored...for now."_

Back in the village of Ignacia, the darkness has been dispelled whilst Nya still awaits her brother's safe return at their weapons shop. She suddenly spots him and yells, _"Kai!"_ all while giving him a warm hug.

" _Hey, my turn!"_ interrupts Jay and whilst he and Nya hug, Kai doesn't seem to have a problem, for now….

The citizens of Ignacia cheer for the Ninja.

" _I'm so happy you're back!"_ Nya says to her brother.

" _For now...but it's not over yet. Lord Garmadon and his daughter will return"_ responds Kai.

" _And we'll be ready for them"_ Cole says in response to Kai.

The Ninja high-five each other with their respective Golden Weapons still in hand, creating a strong blast that knocks them down, due to the great power.

" _Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again"_ groans Kai.

" _Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead"_ replies Jay.

" _Agreed"_ Zane responds.

Everyone laughs and Zane says, _"Is that a joke?"_

Kai and the rest of his team put on their Ninja hoods signifying that they will be ready for the challenges ahead.


End file.
